


Superwoman

by itsthebat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This is pure fluff, and lois is a badass, and theyre in love, but its cute, superman is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthebat/pseuds/itsthebat
Summary: Superman and Lois are having a nice chat on the rooftop of The Daily Planet.





	Superwoman

“There isn’t a Superwoman?” Lois asks, and her voice is soft and quiet and he has to smile at that.

            This is the second time this week they are together and alone, and Clark doesn’t want to do anything more than tell her the truth—who he really is, that they work together, that he’s had a crush on her since the day she asked for some of his coffee because she had to abandon hers to go take a picture of Superman.

            He looks at her, short auburn hair and glassy eyes and easy smile. She looks beautiful under the moonlight, and Clark wonders what would happen if he told her he’s the same person that sits beside her every day and listens to her silly questions when she’s writing an article about him.

            “There’s a Supergirl,” he mumbles, looking at the sky.

            “Yeah,” she says, looking at the sky as well. “But not a Superwoman?”

            “No. There isn’t a Superwoman.”

            Lois sighs and turns her head back to him. “And why is she _Supergirl_? Why not name herself _Superwoman_?”

            Clark smiles—he’s heard her ask this at The Daily Planet a thousand times. He always shrugs and tells her that maybe she didn’t feel like it, that she wanted to be different from Superman, so now he can’t tell her the same thing because it would be too obvious; he wants to tell her who he really is, but he knows he can’t because that would mean putting her in danger—well, _more_ danger. Because Lois already gets herself in trouble more than he wants to admit.

            “Because she’s not an adult. Just a teenager. I don’t know.”

            “Oh.” He looks at her, and her eyes sparkle. “Okay.”

            She sighs again and then rests her back on the floor. It’s hard and cold and Clark doesn’t even want to think of how many pigeons have been here, but he lies beside her because, what the heck, he’ll have time to think about the dirty floor some other time.

            The first time this week they were completely alone—without someone trying to murder any of them, that’s it—was on Monday. It was five am and Lois was on the rooftop of The Daily Planet waiting for the sunrise, a camera in her hands, and Clark had been flying over Metropolis making sure there wasn’t any trouble because he couldn’t sleep when he saw her.

            Before seeing her he heard her heartbeat, so different from others, and _then_ he saw her. She had her hair tied in a bun, though some strands had escaped it, and was yawning when Clark landed beside her—Lois didn’t even look at him when she said hi, and Clark got to her side and muttered good morning. Lois smiled, and muttered as well, “I want a picture of the sunrise. It has to be _perfect_ , because Jimmy told me you never can get a perfect photo of the sunrise and I took it as a personal challenge.”

            So they looked at the sun while it got up, and Lois took a picture and it was perfect. They talked about Luthor and how Superman’s life must be and the new article Lois had written about him—she blushed when he mentioned it. Clark fetched coffee and bagels for them, and they spent two hours talking until she said she had to go.

            Now they are on the same rooftop and it is night and Clark doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

            Lois entwines her pinkie with his, and Clark can hear his own heartbeat going faster and faster—he hears hers, too, and it warms his heart. Because he doesn’t know what to do, he sputters, “I think there should be a Superwoman.”

            Lois giggles, and it’s the best sound ever. “You do?”

            “Yeah, well. There’s already one.”

            “Hmmm?”

            He feels his own cheeks burning. “You’re pretty super, if you ask me.”

            Now she doesn’t giggle, now Lois laughs and hugs her stomach and Clark turns his head to her—she has her eyes closed and her mouth open and she looks like the happiest person alive. Her cheeks and nose are red and she has a mole just beside her ear he hasn’t noticed before.

            “You’re stupid,” she says, still laughing. She turns to him, lying on her side, and hits him effortlessly on the shoulder. “That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve heard. Like, _ever_.”

            “Oh, so now I can’t say nice things?” He lies on his side, too, so he can look at her.

            “No, no, you totally can. By all means, go on. I want to hear the rest.”

            Clark smiles; he thinks of the Lois Lane that gets in the middle of battles just to get the best shot and interviews criminals and smiles to the Death because she _can_. The way she doesn’t brag about her articles and the way she sticks out her tongue when she’s concentrated writing something. When she defends Superman when someone at The Daily Planet says that he’s not that big a hero as everyone says he is. When she got drunk at that Daily Planet party and told Clark that he would look better with a beard and kissed him. When he asked her how she was feeling the next day and she told him she didn’t remember anything.

            “You’re brave,” he says, and Lois hums in agreement. “You’re sweet and kind and I like the way you write.”

            “Don’t,” she says, furrowing her brows. “Don’t remind me you read my articles about _you_.”

            “But I like them!”

            “Shh. Go on.”

            He ignores the sound of the cars and the voice of men shouting at each other because one of them thinks Batman is uncool and the others disagree, the cries of a girl who wants a lollipop, the plane hovering over them and focuses only on Lois.

            “I love how you believe in yourself and don’t let anyone step over you. I won’t forget the first time I appeared and a lot of people thought I was a menace and you believed in me anyway.”

            “You’re sweet,” she tells him, opening her eyes, “but you still hadn’t said why I’m a Superwoman.”

            Clark doesn’t need to think twice about it when he says, “Because you fight for those who can’t. You don’t shut up when you feel there’s something left to be uncovered and you always, always tell the truth. It doesn’t matter if it means you can lose your job or your career. You always fight to make things right. It doesn’t matter that you don’t wear a cape. You _are_ a Superwoman.”

            She’s looking at him with big eyes, and Clark laughs nervously because maybe he said too much. How is he, Superman, supposed to know all of this? He’s friends with Lois even when he’s wearing red and blue, but now he just sounded like a creep.

            But then Lois smiles; it’s a bright smile, one that reaches her eyes, and Clark sighs in relief. She brings a hand to his cheek and rubs her thumb over it. “I didn’t know you liked me this much,” she teases.

            Clark smiles but doesn’t say anything because his face is burning and, is he crazy or is Lois closer to him now?

            “Not that I’m complaining,” she adds, and then she’s kissing him.

            Her lips are warm and soft and she tastes like lemon. Clark moves his hands instinctively to her face, and Lois’s hand is now cupping his jaw. He feels her smiling and even though every cell in his brain is telling him to stop, to end this before it’s too late, he can’t stop because it just feels so good.

            And it is when he’s letting himself drift away when Lois gasps and breaks the kiss.

            She’s looking at him with those big eyes again, but this time she looks surprised and dazzled and maybe a bit scared. The first thing Clark thinks is that _come on, I’m not that bad a kisser_ , but when Lois covers her mouth with her hands, gasps again and gets up faster than the Flash, he realizes that it’s not his kissing skills that have made her react this way.

            “Oh my god,” she mutters, still looking at him kind of spooked. Clark gets up too, takes a step toward her, but Lois takes a step back. _Ouch_. “Oh. My. God.”

            “What?”

            “Oh my god,” she repeats, looking at him as if he’d grown another head.

            “What’s the matter?”

            Maybe she’s like this because she’s just kissed _the Superman_? Clark didn’t think she was like this, but she’s always surprising him, so…

            “It’s _you_.”

            Um. “What?”

            She points her finger at him, opens her mouth as if she’d unlocked the biggest secret ever. “It’s you! Oh my god, how could I _not_ see it? For god’s sake, I’m a _reporter_.”

            “Lois—”

            “This is amazing,” she says, and she’s smirking and she looks crazy.

            “I really don’t—”

            “You’re Clark Kent!”

            _Oh god_. When she says his name, is as if things slow down. Clark looks at Lois, her proud smile and her pointing finger and how the heck does she know? They just kissed. How can she know he’s Clark Kent with only just a _kiss_? “I’m not,” he blurts out.

            Lois laughs. “Yes, you are. You kiss like him.” Clark furrows his brows, and Lois’s smirk gets bigger. “I kissed you at that Daily Planet party.”

            “You told me you didn’t remember about—” Oh, _shit_. _Shit shit shit_ , he should have thought about that before talking, oh god, he’s such an idiot.

            “Ha!” she yells, jumping up and down. “I discovered it! You’re _Clark Kent_! I can’t believe it!”

            Clark drags a hand down his face, but he’s really smiling. All right, there you go—at least now he didn’t have to worry about telling her the truth.

            “Okay, okay. Yeah, I’m Clark Kent,” he says, and Lois _whoops_. She looks cute, and Clark can’t help but smirk himself. “But you told me you didn’t remember about that night.”

            She groans. “I didn’t _want to_. I mean, I didn’t regret the part in which I kissed you, because you _can_ kiss, but I also remember dancing in a table and that’s something I want to erase from my brain.”

            “So you don’t regret it?” He says, and Lois smiles shyly now, her cheeks turning pink.

            “Shut up,” she mutters, taking a step towards him. Clark does the same, and Lois puts her hands on his chest. “You called me a Superwoman.”

            “I don’t regret that,” he tells her, and she giggles.

            “And you kissed me.”

            “Technically, _you_ kissed me. Both times.”

            Lois rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

            “As a matter of fact,” Clark mutters, cupping her face, “I don’t regret that, either.”

            “Good,” she mumbles, smirking. Then she says dreamily, “I uncovered _Superman_.”

            Now it is Clark who rolls his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

            “Kinda.” She gets on her tiptoes, and flashes him a grin.

            “Okay, _kinda_ ,” Clark agrees, and then he kisses Lois again.

            And again and again and again he kisses his _Superwoman_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is for all the superwomen out there! :)


End file.
